1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a system for providing learning according to global positioning information and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Learning any interesting thing anytime and anywhere is regarded as a most efficient way of learning. However, in the early period, due to the limited development of science and technology, it is impossible to learn something interesting anytime and anywhere, and learning can only be done in schools.
However, with the rapid development of science and technology, various portable devices are developed, such as smart phones, notebook computers, and tablet computers. The portable devices provide functions to enable a user in movement to inquire data, receive/send E-mails, perform mobile communication, and so on.
Therefore, if a portable device can be used to enable learning of interesting things anytime and anywhere and provide a learning test in real time, in addition to that a most efficient way of learning is achieved, students can not only read thousands of books but also travel thousands of miles.
In view of the above, it can be seen that the prior art has long had the problem of the failure in achieving optimal learning efficiency due to incapability of enabling learning anytime and anywhere, so that it is necessary to provide technical means for improvement, so as to solve the problem.